Leaving Town Alive
by soccergurl382
Summary: Supernatural Crossover. Sequel to Dangerous to Know. Halley left her life in Arkansas and is now in Smallville. Her life is good for a while. But she cant take the misery and heartbreak anymore. What happens when an old flame shows up unexpectedly?
1. Leaving Town Alive

**Summary: **After everything that Halley Jones went through she had enough. She left Arkansas for good and made her way to Smallville, Kansas. Halley's life in Smallville is slightly better than it was in Arkansas. Here, she has friends who help her get through her dilemma she had with Dean. She breaks down and deals with heartbreak. But what happens to Halley when an old flame shows up?

**Sequel to: ****Dangerous To Know**

**Okay for Smallville here is the deal. Chloe is the only one of Clark's friends that knows about his power. Lana and Clark aren't together. Lana isn't with anyone. Clark isn't with anyone. Chloe isn't with anyone, neither is Lois. I just like the romances to be open and only have one… maybe two to focus on.**

**A:N// Yay! And I'm back with my very first sequel. I find writing with Supernatural and Smallville stories are easier than with movies because the TV shows are constantly being updated where as a movie you can only see something different once. Enjoy! Oh and just to let you know this is post season six for Smallville.**

Halley Jones sighed as she pulled her brand new black Prias into the driveway of her new home. The new car had been a gift from her parents. Halley hadn't had the guts to just leave her parents with only a farewell note. After saying good-bye to Sam and Dean Halley had returned home and had found her parents waiting with her new car.

The old memory only felt a few days old, but it was the last 'good' memory that she had. Halley could remember how quickly her stomach had dropped when she had heard Dean say her name for the very last time. She had been hoping for something heart filled and emotional. That wasn't what she had expected to happen, but she had hoped. So it was no surprise when all she had gotten was a blunt 'good luck' from Dean.

But she had left that life when she had left Arkansas. Halley would no longer allow herself to dwell on the memories of her friends. It had been hard at first but she had become accustomed to it within a few weeks. But trying not to think of Dean was harder for her. When she tried to shake the memories from her head, they wouldn't shake. When she tried to distract herself, there was no distraction to be found.

Three weeks had passed since Halley had left her old home. And now she was sitting in her new car, at her new house…in Smallville, Kansas.

The first thing she had to do was call the coffee shop she would be working at to get her schedule. Halley got out of her car and walked into her new house. She dropped her keys on the kitchen counter. She dropped her bag on the counter as well and rummaged through it so she could find the number for the Talon.

All her furniture had been moved into her house a few days ago. This was probably a good thing because Halley knew that she couldn't move a bunch of furniture by herself.

Halley went into her living room and plopped down on the couch. She pulled out her cell phone and punched in the numbers.

"Hello?" a sweet voice answered trying to sound louder over the chatter of the customers.

"Hello may I please speak to Lana Lang?" Halley asked while she waited for the background noise to quiet down. "It's Halley Jones."

The girl on the other end of the phone recognized Halley's name and smiled. "Oh hey Halley!" She yelled. "Sorry just a minute," she said.

Halley could hear Lana moving around and by the sound of it, she knew that she had moved into a different room.

"How was the move?" Lana asked.

Halley smiled and nodded her head. But she remembered that Lana couldn't see her so she decided to actually say something. "Long. But it was good," she said.

"How are you? Is everything okay?" Lana asked suddenly sounding worried.

"No everything is fine. I was just wondering when I could come in." She kicked off her shoes making herself comfortable.

"Oh, well why don't you come in an hour, and you can...see how everything works." She heard a laugh and Lana shushed them hiding her own giggles.

"Um, okay, Ill go get ready and be right over." she stood up already walking up the stairs to change clothes.

"Okay Ill see you soon." Lana giggled and hung up.

"Bye," Halley said to the dial tone.

Halley wasn't sure if she was just being paranoid or if there was something strange about that girl Lana. Maybe she was just thinking that people in this town would be weird because she had grown up in the same town her entire life. But either way, she would eventually become accustomed to it. Or at least, that's what she hoped.

Halley walked into her empty room and sighed. There were still boxes in her car that contained lots of clothes. But she had some things that she could wear in her room. She walked over to a box and opened it up.

She found a pair of her favorite faded jeans and pulled them out of the box. She dug through all the clothes then realized that this box only had pants. She sighed and made her way over to another box in which she could clearly read the word 'shirts'. She chuckled to herself and opened it up. Right on top was a light blue t-shirt. Halley pulled it out and took the clothes into her bathroom where she quickly changed.

She pulled her hair into a bun and looked at herself in the mirror. "Not to bad," she murmured and walked downstairs to the living room where she grabbed her jacket shrugging it on quickly. She looked at the clock and realized she had around twenty minutes to make it to the coffee shop and meet Lana.

But seeing that Halley had no idea where the Talon actually was she figured that it was a good thing that she had so much time to waste trying to find it. So she walked out of her house, making sure that she had locked the door, and got into her car.

The engine roared to life and the latest single from The Veronicas blasted through her speakers. To Halley, Smallville seemed like the…well, small type of town where everyone knew everything about everyone. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing to her. It was exactly how her life had been in Arkansas. Wait, did she really think that was a good thing?

No, definitely not. Everyone knew everything about everyone, knew their past and what they had planned for their future. Halley started reading the street signs as she passed them so she could remember the way back home. She turned down a very busy street and immediately saw the huge sign reading 'Talon'.

"Okay then," she muttered, pulling up in front of the door and turning off the car. She stepped out and locked the door then made her way up to the Talon and her new job.

Halley went to turn the door knob to walk into the coffee shop but it was locked. She knocked on the door and tried to peer inside but she couldn't see anything. "Lana?" She called out, unsure if anyone inside could even hear her. Silence. "It's Halley," she said waiting for a response.

Then all too quickly the door swung open and Halley felt herself stumbling into the Talon trying to maintain her balance. She looked up and a look of confusion sat on her face. There were balloons everywhere and a huge sign that said 'Welcome to Smallville!!' written in big red letters.

Halley smiled and looked at someone who appeared to be Lana. "Welcome to Smallville," she said with a grin.

"What is all this?" Halley asked with a grin.

"Well I figured that if you're going to be new to Smallville that you might as well have a welcoming party where you can meet everyone," Lana explained.

Halley smiled. "Thanks," she said. She hadn't been expecting the little party that she had 'stumbled' into. Halley hadn't even been in Smallville for more than an hour.

"So come on I'll introduce you to my friends," Lana said with a smile as she took Halley by the wrist and dragged her over to her group of friends.

Halley saw a petite blonde girl who looked rather spunky even though Halley hadn't heard her say anything. Then she saw a very tall, muscular guy with hair so dark she thought it might be black. "This is Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent," Lana introduced them as she pointed from the girl to the guy.

"People, this is Halley." Lana smiled. "She's new to Smallville."

Halley smiled and waved. "Hey." She looked down wondering if there was something special she was supposed to do.

"So, do you want a drink or something?" Lana asked her obviously understanding her uncomfort.

"Sure," Halley answered thankful for the distraction. "Thanks."

"Okay I'll be right back." Lana smiled and walked away to get a drink for Halley and herself.

Halley sighed sitting in a huge comfy chair. Clark smiled kindly at her and started with the questions.

"Where did you move from?" The guy known as Clark asked her.

Her heart pounded as she thought about all the things that happened in Arkansas. The Pathway. Dean. Sam. Anne. Jane. Mike. Steven. Their faces flashed through her mind and she shook her head to get rid of the memories. It seemed that when people actually asked her about it then it was harder to ignore them and get rid of them.

"Arkansas," she said rather quickly. The more she didn't have to talk about it, the better.

"Oh," Chloe said suddenly joining in on the interrogation. "I read on the internet about some kids with mysterious deaths. Did you hear anything about it?" Chloe looked at her expectantly.

Halley took a breath wondering if her heart could beat any faster, if her head could stop spinning. Images of Jane's exorcism floated into her head. Then she got flashes of the night Anne had attacked her in the kitchen.

She shook her head. "No," she said. Halley tried to act like she had no idea what Chloe was talking about. Hopefully this girl wasn't very smart.

Chloe opened her mouth to continue asking questions, because quite frankly Chloe didn't believe the fact that Halley had said she had no idea about the suicides in Arkansas. There was something about Halley that Chloe couldn't pin down. And she was going to find out. But Lois walked through the doors, she was out of breath and clearly late.

Chloe looked over at her cousin and rolled her eyes. "You're late," she scolded as a grin appeared on her face. She found it rather difficult to be mad at Lois.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Hey, new girl" Lois smiled dropping her ten pound purse onto the counter. "I'm Lois," she introduced herself.

Halley nodded at Lois and offered a friendly smile. "Halley," she said quietly.

Lana emerged from behind the counter with drinks in her hands. She handed one to Halley and took a long sip of the other one that she had gotten for herself.

"Thanks," Halley said taking a long drink from her coffee and looking at everyone.

"So Halley, what's your story?" Lois asked sitting down next to Chloe.

"Oh, um, nothing special. I just moved here from Arkansas." Halley faked a smile hopping no one noticed it wasn't real.

"What about you, where are you guys from?" Halley asked trying to get the topic away from her. Clark seemed to notice her struggle.

"I was adopted and I've lived here since I was three. We all went to high school together, well, except Lois." He nodded in Lois's direction with a smile.

Lois shot a semi-sarcastic smile in her direction. "Thanks Smallville," she said.

Clark raised his eyebrows slightly as he kept a small smile on his face and he nodded his head in Lois's direction. "No problem."

"What about you?" Halley looked over at Chloe. She was doing pretty good at keeping the spotlight off of her for now and she planned on keeping that way.

"Oh, me? I was born in Metropolis, but my dad moved us out here for work." Chloe smiled watching Halley.

"Lana?" Halley asked turning her head looking at Lana.

"My parents lived here. They died in the Meteor shower and I lived with my Aunt." Lana smiled a small sad smile and Halley frowned.

Out of the corner of Halley's eye she could see Clark shift and he looked a bit uncomfortable. Maybe there was something about the meteor shower that Clark didn't like. Maybe he had lost someone like Lana had.

"Im sorry," She muttered looking at her coffee.

Lana shrugged her shoulders. "It was a long time ago."

Halley looked up at Lana and recognized something in her eyes. She had seen it before but she didn't know where. It was pain.

"Well let's not make this party all depressing with out sad stories," Chloe finally said with a hopefully smile.

"Yeah," Lois agreed. "Im going to get some cake," she said with a grin as she walked off.

Halley looked at Lana with a grin and a raised eyebrow. "Cake? It's not my birthday you know," she said with a small chuckle.

Lana nodded. "I know," she said. "But I figured that the celebration was good enough." She grinned and looked over at Clark.

"You want some cake?" Clark asked Halley.

Halley hesitated before finally nodding her head. "Sure," she said. The four of them walked over to where the cake was, meeting up with Lois and they dug in.

Halley wasn't sure what was going to happen but she had an idea that her new life in Smallville was going to be anything but boring.

**A:N// TADA! Haha. Thanks to my friend Sam who helped me out. I love her and she gets cookies.**


	2. Dirty Little Secrets

**A:N// I am sorry for the hiatus that I have been on but due to an issue my friend has not been able to use the computer. Now we're back.**

Halley sighed and shoved a piece of her chocolate cake into her mouth. She let the frosting melt in her mouth and she leaned against the wall, peering out into the crowd of people that she still didn't know. Sure, Lana had been nice enough to go around and introduce her to some people, but Halley was just having a difficult time letting go. She shook her head quickly. Why the hell was she still thinking about her old life? It was gone; it didn't matter.

"How's the cake?" A male's voice interrupted her.

Halley looked at her right from where the voice came from and she smiled. It was only Clark. "Pretty good. Yours?" she asked him

He smiled and nodded his head. "It's good."

Halley nodded not really sure what to say. She didn't even know these people.

"Sorry about all the questions in there," Clark said sitting next to her.

She smiled. "Don't worry about it. I know everyone is just curious." She took another bite of the cake thinking of things to say in a normal conversation.

Clark was quiet for a while eating his cake.

"So um, what is there to do around here?" Halley asked him putting the empty plate on a table. "Because if I'm gonna live here, then I should have fun. Right?"

Clark smiled and Halley hoped that would keep the questions boiling in his stomach from spilling over.

"Come on, I'll show you around," Clark said standing up.

Halley smiled and stood up. "So where are you taking me?" she asked with a friendly smile.

Clark looked back at her and smiled right back at her. "You'll see," he said.

Oh, so he was going to try and play the mystery card with her. Well, Halley could do that better than anyone she knew. It was just something she had picked up when she had spent time with Sam and Dean. She nearly choked at the thought.

"Are you alright?" Clark asked her. His eyes were filled with concern.

Halley was a bit confused. Had she really choked or something? "Yeah," she said with a nod of her head.

"Okay," Clark said slowly. He led her to a red truck that was parked just outside of the Talon. "Don't worry. It will be fun," he said to Halley, wondering if she was okay.

"Alright," Halley said and her voice almost squeaked while she got into the truck.

With a quiet grumble the truck started to life and Clark pulled out of the parking lot. The whole way to where ever he was taking her, Halley tried to remember the way so she could get back by herself is she ever needed to.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me where we're going?" Halley asked him while looking out of the window.

"You worry too much. I won't let anything happen to you," Clark said rather quietly.

"Okay…" Halley mumbled, matching his volume.

A long silence filled the time between them when they weren't talking, which was the whole time. Finally Clark was pulling his truck into an empty field where a tall wind-mill was standing in the middle of the field.

Halley chuckled quietly to herself. Now she was aware more than before that Clark was definitely a farmer boy if his idea of fun was taking a girl to a wind-mill. But Halley knew that she couldn't judge him quite yet. She had only just met him. "This is…" she searched for the word quickly. "Cool," she finished lamely.

Clark laughed and got out of the truck. "I come here a lot when I need to think," he explained to her.

Halley got out of the truck as well and nodded her head. She could understand why he came here when he wanted to be alone. It was peaceful despite the lack of scenery that it provided.

Clark smiled at her and walked over to the ladder, making sure that she wasn't far behind him. "Come on. It's quiet and peaceful so no one will bother you," Clark urged her.

Halley smiled a little and walked over to the ladder. Did she need the time to think? She already thought about home too much. Would this be bad for her? She nodded and started to climb up the ladder with Clark following silently behind her.

The ladder felt wobbly under her weight and she gripped the ladder tighter. "Don't look down," she muttered to herself. She heard Clark chuckle and made herself move faster.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Clark asked after a minute.

Halley kept looking up and continued to climb. She would have shaken her head if she had not been afraid of the ladder wobbling anymore. "No," she said truthfully. She couldn't remember if she used to be afraid of heights. Her old life was slowly beginning to become a blur. Well, the things that didn't really matter. Now her only fear was dying from that stupid, stupid game.

Clark believed her, surprisingly, and continued to climb up the ladder.

She only looked at her hands, making sure that they grabbed the bar securely before she moved her feet. She moved carefully up the ladder to make sure that it didn't wobble. Finally there wasn't another bar to grab and she pulled herself up and onto the wooden platform with Clark right behind her.

Now she could look over without falling. She looked over the edge and frowned. "That's a long way down," she said thinking about the wobbly ladder moving when she was going to try and climb down the ladder. She shuddered and looked out at the town and the fields that surrounded her. "It's beautiful," she whispered, completely ignoring her previous statement.

Clark looked over at her and then snapped his gaze back towards the view. "Yeah," he agreed. He nodded his head slowly, appreciating the view.

Halley tucked her hands into her jean pockets and rocked back and forth on her heels. So what now? She wasn't sure if talking was going to help because she knew that Clark would only want to know more about her and there were some things that she just wasn't willing to share.

"Do you come here a lot?" Halley asked finally.

Clark nodded his head. "Whenever I can get away."

"What could you possibly need to run away from," Halley mumbled more to herself than at Clark. Halley knew that there was no way that he knew what was really out there. She hadn't even known until a few weeks ago. She sighed.

"I have plenty of things to run from," Clark murmured and then offered her a soft smile. "Like chores."

Halley forced a smile. If only he knew about all the things that were worth running from. "You run from chores?" she asked slightly amused.

"And other things." He nodded his head and sat down with his feet dangling over the edge.

Halley sighed and sat down next to him. How could she live in such a small town and keep her secrets? She couldn't. She knew that, but it didn't stop her from trying.

"Well I know how you feel," Halley offered. She was aware that by saying that he would become filled with questions, questions that she wouldn't answer.

Clark smiled, wondering what she meant but decided not to ask anything about it. She already seemed uncomfortable in just talking about herself in the first place.

"So are you still in school?" Halley asked, attempting to alter the subject all together. Hopefully she would accomplish her goal and they would move on from talking about what they were running from. Although she was certain that they were both running from two completely different things.

"No, not anymore," he said while rubbing his hands together.

"Oh," Halley said with a bit of surprise in her voice. She wondered how old he was. He didn't look older than her and she didn't know of many people who were out of school that ran away from chores. "Tell me more about you," Halley insisted. She decided it was better for her to throw the question at him before he threw it at her. She turned to face him. She found all of this slightly interesting, and if it kept the topic off of her then she was okay with it. No one would accept her here if they knew about the game and the horrible things that she had done.

Clark smiled and decided to play along with her little charade. "Well I've lived in Smallville all my life and I was adopted," he explained. "I don't know anything about my real parents," he lied. Clark waited to see if Halley could pick up on his lies or not. Apparently she couldn't. "I live on a farm and I graduated high-school a year ago." He figured that might answer her question about how old he was.

Halley nodded her head and listened to the small amounts of information that he was pouring out. "I was adopted too," she blurted out in a nonchalant manor before she could think it through. She paused and waited to see if he would say anything.

"Oh?" he said with a smile. He could tell that she was good at hiding stuff but he could also tell that she was panicking.

"Yeah," she said nodding, turning to look at the fields again. "What else do you like to do?" she asked before he could build up a decent question about her life.

"Well…" he started, trying to think. _'I save my friends and family on a daily basis'_ just didn't sound right, so instead he went with something else. "When I'm not hanging out at the Talon I play basketball around my farm or I try and find something to do in my loft."

He was hiding something too, Halley could tell.

Well, it takes one to know one. Right?


	3. Bombard Me Baby

The Talon was always buzzing with people and it made everything seem more real. Maybe there really was a chance that Halley could last there. She parked quickly in her normal spot and climbed out of her car, looking the doors. She waved at a few people before walking into the Talon. It seemed like everyone knew who she was, now all she needed was to learn their names. Lana wasn't at the Talon but there were a few other people there that she remembered from the party.

Chloe sat in a chair by herself drinking a cup of coffee and typing something on her laptop.

"Hey," Halley greeted her with a genuine smile. She sat down across from the blonde and smiled. If she was going to live there then she needed friends. Right?

Chloe looked up from her computer and smiled. "Hey Halley," she greeted her. "How's it going?" She wanted to know where she had run off to yesterday with Clark.

"Pretty good," she said with a small shrug. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying to change the subject from her to whatever Chloe appeared to be doing.

Chloe looked at her for a minute as if she were trying to unravel a mystery. "I work for the Daily Planet and I was just finishing up a report." Chloe took another sip from her coffee and closed her computer.

"Oh. That sounds…fun," Halley said with a smile. She held up one finger. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to get a drink," she explained.

Chloe nodded her head while Halley walked away quickly to get her drink. How was Halley supposed to make friends when she was always so nervous? She smiled and ordered some kind of tea that she had never tried before. It only took a minute for it to get done and she walked back to Chloe with her tea in hand. "So…" she began. "Tell me about yourself."

Chloe hesitated. If it had been anyone other than Halley then she would have told them to go away because it wasn't any of their business. But Halley was new and knew nothing about Smallville and it's weird history. "Well I live with my dad and my mom died when I was little so that's pretty much my life story. I used to write for my school newspaper in high-school and now I write for the Daily Planet," she explained. "But you already know about that." Chloe bit the inside of her cheek while she thought about what else she could talk about. She chuckled. "Oh and I used to have this thing when I was in high-school. It was called the Wall-Of-Weird," she explained.

Halley's face lit up despite the fact that she had no idea what that was. But it sounded interesting and it sounded like it would be something that Sam or Dean would love. She frowned but quickly replaced the frown with a forced smile. "What is that?" she asked with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Well this is Kansas, a small town that is pretty far off the radar. A lot of weird things happen here." Chloe smiled a little and reached into her bag on the floor. She pulled out a few newspaper articles along with a couple of pictures and laid them neatly on the table. Halley leaned over to inspect them and she started getting excited but tried to hide it.

"The meteor shower left rocks, we call them Kryptonite, and they have…effects on people," Chloe tried to explain and realized that unless someone had grown up in Smallville that it was a hard thing to explain.

Halley listened intensively and tried to take it all in. This was amazing. It was like she had picked the perfect town to live in. Only, she was a little scared about something happening to her like what had happened back in Arkansas. "Do things like these still happen?" she asked while she held up one of the newspaper clippings about some girl who had gotten some sort of power from the rocks.

Chloe shrugged but nodded her head. "Yeah more than we need," she said and chuckled slightly.

"That's really...wow," Halley said trying to find the words she was searching for as she read through the article, the girl had the most amazing powers. Halley shuddered slightly thinking about all the trouble that could find her if something like this happened to her. That would be horrible.

"So...is it always the same? Does everyone infected get the same... things?" She asked interested

"No, it depends on where you are, and stuff, but it's not good. Most of the people who've been infected went crazy, they hurt people..." Chloe frowned remembering all the people she saw go insane.

"Oh..." Halley said still interested as she looked over the pictures. She paused, pretending to look at the pictures but she was really just thinking about something. "Hey Chloe. Do you think that people could have like, powers without being near the meteor rocks?" she asked.

Chloe hesitated. It was a strange question and it certainly made her want to ask even more questions. Like, what was Halley even talking about? Maybe Clark had told her about his powers when he had run off with her yesterday. But Chloe quietly dismissed that thought because she knew that Clark wouldn't go off telling anyone that he didn't trust about his powers. "Oh. Well I guess that they could. I've never heard of it before but maybe it's possible," she said and she stared at Halley, trying to figure out what was going on that mind of hers.

Halley stared at the pictures, remembering her friends and all the things that had happened with Sam and Dean. It had to be possible, there hadn't been a meteor shower at home, there was no other explanation. "Just wondering," she said with an empty tone.

Halley still kept all of the newspaper clippings about all her friends that had died. She thought that they were still even in her car. She hadn't really wanted to bring them into her house, unsure of what they might cause her to do if she saw them if she was in a depressed mood. Then she remembered the one time where she had gotten money from an ATM without putting her card in and without pressing any buttons. All she had done was touch the damn thing. Even thinking about it now made her shutter. "It's just weird how this stuff happens," she said.

"Yeah, it's pretty strange," Chloe said looking at Halley wanting more than ever to ask questions. She bit her tongue.

"Um, how many people have this happened to?" Halley asked staring down at the article and pictures. There couldn't be that many. Meteors weren't that powerful.

Chloe laughed. "A lot," she said smiling. She motioned to her cup. "I'm gonna get a refill. I'll be right back."

Halley nodded and looked at the pictures again. The woman in the picture looked mad and was staring at a wall. The next picture was of bricks flying from the wall with the woman still in her same place. "Whoa," Halley whispered. This was amazing.

Chloe watched Halley from where she was standing and thought about everything that they had just talked about. It seemed like Halley was the only person that she had ever talked to that believed everything that she talked about right off the bat. It was a nice thing, but it definitely made Chloe curious. She decided that no matter how sneaky it might be, she was going to have to do some research on where Halley was from to see if anything might seem…out of the ordinary.

Chloe received her new cup of coffee and walked back over to where she had left Halley. "So where did you say you were from again?" she asked.

Halley's eyes were still glued to the paper. "Arkansas," she said without thinking. It even surprised her how easily she had said it. Maybe it was because her mind was far too interested in the newspaper. That was not good. If Chloe had tried that she could have gotten anything out of her.

"So, did you have a lot of friends there?" Chloe asked only easing into the subject.

Halley was still focused on the paper. "Yeah. I used to. We were really close," she answered while reading the last line over a few times.

"Used to?" Chloe asked, trying to seem really interested in the conversation, which she was.

Halley snapped back into the conversation and forced a smile. "Before I moved I mean. We were really close but, umm…" she hesitated. "We don't really talk anymore."

Chloe frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry. I remember what it was like to leave Smallville for a few months. It wasn't fun."

Halley nodded, though she knew that they were feeling different. Nothing could hurt as bad as loosing all the people that you cared about permanently. "So where did you go when you left?" Halley asked, trying to change the subject.

Chloe shrugged. "I went off to write for this paper and it wasn't exactly close to home," she explained. "So what stops you from calling your friends now?" Chloe tried to push the subject. She couldn't help it. Her reported side was coming out in her and she sort of felt bad. But she really wanted to know what was going on.

Halley looked up at Chloe. She was frustrated. What was going through Chloe's mind that she could not take the hint that she didn't want to talk about her friends? Maybe she had a problem or wasn't being transparent enough.

"We're busy. You know new life and everything," she lied through her teeth. "It's hard...to keep in touch," she added with a nod. "So, we just don't."

Chloe frowned knowing Halley had edited her answer. "So do you have plans to go visit them?" Chloe asked, hoping for a little more detail.

"Not anytime soon," Halley responded, trying not to let her frustration and panic get the better half of her. "I'm hungry. Want something to eat?" she asked Chloe rather quickly.

Chloe was a little startled by how quickly Halley seemed to change the subject. She seemed eager for Chloe to drop it and move on. But surely by now Halley must be aware that Chloe had no intentions of dropping it. "Sure," she said with a small shrug.

Halley nodded and stood up. "What do you want?" she asked. She just wanted an excuse to get away from Chloe bombarding her with more questions. Even if it meant that she would be short another twenty dollars.

Chloe shrugged. "A burger is fine," she said.

Halley nodded and raced off to the counter. She planned on taking her sweet time to order.

She stared at the menu for a while and then ordered Chloe's food. A slight movement to her right made her jump, she squeaked and calmed down realizing it was just someone here to eat, no intention of talking to her. She sighed and ordered a sandwich for herself. She waited at the counter until the food was done. There had to be away out of this.

Finally she grabbed the food and walked back to Chloe.

"There ya go." She smiled sitting across from her. Everything would be okay. She just had to relax. Be calm. She took a bite from her food and looked down waiting for Chloe to speak.

Chloe looked down at her burger and just stared at it while she tried to think. How could she do this with Halley dodging every question that she threw at her? She could say one thing, the girl was good. She knew exactly how to get off topic without even blinking and Chloe hadn't quite been ready for that. She sighed and took a bite out of her burger. "So," she began while she finished chewing her bite. "Do you still talk to your parents?" she asked.

Halley shook her head slowly. "No." She shoved another bite of her sandwich into her mouth, hoping it would make Chloe stop talking. She was sort of regretting having come into here to talk to her.

Chloe raised one eyebrow looking curious.

"Why no-" Just as Chloe was going to finish her question Halley finished eating her bite.

"Chloe, I have to go to the bathroom. Ill be right back." Chloe nodded. "Okay. I'll be here," she said. Halley nodded and bolted for the bathroom.

"How am I going to get out of this?" She asked her reflection in the mirror. She sighed and washed her hands leaving them under the hot water longer than necessary. "I can do it. Everything will be okay," she tried to convince herself. Halley smiled back at herself and set the timer on her cell-phone so it would ring just in case she needed to get out of there. She walked slowly back to Chloe. "Hey," she greeted her again.

Chloe looked up and smiled. "Hey," she said. "So anyways," she tried to start up the conversation again. "So why don't you talk to your parents anymore?" She asked.

Halley frowned. "I was adopted," she said. She didn't care if it wasn't the right answer to the right question but it was all that Chloe was getting, whether she liked it or not.

"Oh," Chloe said. It surprised her a bit and she had gotten some information that she hadn't been planning on getting. But it certainly did help. The only thing was, now she wouldn't be able to get all the information that she needed. "What were your real parents' last names?" She asked.

Halley shrugged. "I dunno," she said. This was true because she had never asked her parents about her biological parents.

"Oh," Chloe said hiding her disappointment.

Halley nodded. "Yeah, I never really asked."

Chloe nodded and Halley continued to eat, more so Chloe wouldn't ask questions than she was really hungry.

"Do you miss home?" Chloe asked.

Halley swallowed and smiled sadly. "Sometimes. If things were different I would."

Chloe looked confused and Halley knew she had said too much. How was she getting out of this one?

"What do you mea-" just on time Halley's phone started ringing, Halley hid her smile and picked it up walking a few tables away to pretend to talk to someone. She stood there making a few little noises that would sound like words to Chloe. She felt stupid, acting like she was talking to someone just to get away from her past. She frowned and turned back to Chloe.

"I got to go," she lied and tried to act like she was sorry about it. But she really wasn't and she was thankful to be leaving the never ending amount of questions that Chloe was throwing at her. "I'll talk to you later. Alright?" she asked, trying to sound like she wanted to hang out again. She did, just minus the questions.

Chloe nodded her head and smiled. She watched Halley pick up her jacket and leave the Talon with a small wave. Chloe sighed. At least now she would have something to keep her occupied.


	4. Playing with Fire

**A:N// Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with tons of things and not to mention Christmas is tomorrow. Yay! Well, here's the next installment. Sorry for the hiatus.**

Only a few days had passed since Halley's last encounter with Chloe. Everything that she had been talking about had really gotten Halley thinking. What if there was more stuff like what had happened to her back in Arkansas going on in different places? She didn't doubt it because if Dean and Sam did that sort of thing for a living then there had to be other things that they hunted. Right? Well all she knew was that she was planning on figuring out more. Even if that meant sacrificing herself to Chloe in order to get some information. Ah, the things that Halley did for being a nosey girl.

But first, she decided that she would do some of her own research. She knew that doing things on her own were always done better than with someone breathing down her neck with questions about her past and what she was doing now. It was insane.

Halley pulled out her laptop and sat down on her couch with her legs folded in front of her. She put her laptop on top of her lap and started to type away and pull up search engines.

"Alright," she said to herself. "Let's see what you got." Her fingers raced across the keyboard searching for anything helpful. As long as it had something to do with the paranormal and supernatural things then she was interested.

She knew that Smallville was not a normal town. A lot of the information that Chloe had told her about had been true but most of the local newspapers hadn't covered what Chloe had called the truth. But despite the fact that thinking that Chloe had been right was questioning Halley's own insanity, she believed Chloe.

Halley had witnessed a lot of weird things on her own account so she didn't see why it wouldn't have been true. Besides, if she said that none of that stuff was true and that Chloe had been lying then she knew that she would only be calling herself crazy. And she knew that she wasn't crazy. Well, as far as she was concerned she didn't believe herself to be crazy. At least, not yet. But if she didn't stop obsessing over all this paranormal stuff sooner or later then she knew that she was going to blow up.

After a few hours of checking practically every single website that she could find about supernatural stuff she closed her computer and set it aside. She let her head fall back and she stared at the ceiling. This was insane. She couldn't believe that she was researching all of this stuff. Part of her thought that she was only doing it because if she found something wrong going on in Smallville then maybe Dean and Sam would show up. But she didn't want them to show up. She knew that would only cause problems. She sighed and turned on the radio.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well. I guess we're gonna find out._

_Let's see how far we've come._

_Right now. Let's see how far we've come.  
I believe that it's all coming to an end._

_Oh well. I guess we're gonna just pretend._

_It's gone, gone. Baby it's all gone._

_There's no one in the corner_

_And there's no one at home._

_But it was cool, cool. It was just all cool._

_It's over for me and it's over for you._

Halley sat up and shut the radio off. It had been an…inspiring song. At least it had let her knew that the world was coming to the end. Now that, she had believed. But she really couldn't sit on her couch any longer and just stare at her computer. She needed to get out. Talking with Clark that other night had been nice but she felt like there was something more to him. Like, maybe he had a secret or something. She was unsure but was compelled to figure it out.

She decided that maybe she would just head down to the Talon to see if anyone she knew was down there.

Halley got off the couch and grabbed her jacket, clutching the material in her hand. Her car keys were in her hand and she was leaving the house in a matter of minutes.

She raced down the road, a bit faster than the speed limit allowed but she didn't care. It wasn't like she was going to get caught or anything. She sighed and quickly parked her car when she arrived at the Talon.

Halley walked inside and saw Clark sitting at a table with a guy who was bald, despite the fact at how young he looked. A small chuckle escaped Halley's lips and she shook her head. Well at least she had Clark to hang out with.

"Hey Clark," Halley said with a smile as she walked over to the table.

Clark looked up and grinned. "Hey Halley." Clark looked over at the bald guy and shook his head. "Sorry this is my friend Lex," he introduced the man known as Lex.

Halley smiled over at Lex and nodded her head. "Halley Jones," she introduced herself and stuck out her hand for him to shake.

Lex gave her a small smile but it wasn't of any less welcoming appearance than Clark's smile had been. She found that somewhat strange. "Lex Luther," he said and shook Halley's hand.

"I haven't seen you around Smallville before," Lex began. "You must be that new friend of Clark's that he told me about."

Clark looked over at Lex and ran a hand over his neck.

Halley laughed a little. "I must be," she said.

"Well I was just telling Clark that I was about to take my computer in to get it checked. For some reason it got frozen and I couldn't seem to take care of it myself," Lex explained.

Halley hesitated but finally she looked over at Lex's computer. "Mind if I take a look?" she asked. "For some reason I'm really good with computers. People always said that it was my hidden talent or something." She chuckled and shook her head. She never understood how or why she was good with computers. She wasn't even a computer geek like some of her friends were back in high-school.

Lex also hesitated but nodded his head finally. "Sure. But I don't know what you'll be able to do," he said with a chuckle.

Halley took that as a bit of a challenge and just smiled with a nice, fake smile at him. She pulled the computer over to where she was standing and opened it up. She looked at the frozen screen which was just on his desktop. She wasn't sure what was happening but her fingers just started to race across the keyboard and all of a sudden her eyes were focused on the screen. The screen came back to life and the computer was restarting itself.

She grinned at Lex and handed his computer over to him. "There you go," she said. "And look at that. It works," she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She couldn't help it if Lex had insulted her a little bit.

Lex looked over at Halley. The look that he was giving her was a skeptic one and she didn't like it at all.

"Nice work Miss. Jones," Lex complimented her with the skeptic look still in his eyes.

She shrugged. "Thanks. But I still don't know what I'm doing half the time. It's pretty weird actually," she confessed with a nonchalant tone.

Clark just looked at Halley without a horrible look on his face like Lex. He just decided that he would talk to Chloe about it later. Maybe there was something that they could find about Halley's past that might give them a hint about what was going on.

Lex nodded his head. "Well thanks again. And if you're ever interested in a job at LutherCorp then I'm sure I have something that works with computers," he explained. He looked down at his watch and nodded. "I'm afraid that I've got to go though. I've got a meeting." Lex got up from his seat and slid his laptop into his case that he had for it. "I'll see you later Clark and it was nice to meet you Halley," he said.

Halley and Clark nodded their heads. Once Lex was gone, Halley slid into the booth and took Lex's seat.

Clark looked down at his hands for a moment then back up at Halley. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner," Clark said shyly. "My parents said that they wanted to meet you since you were new in town and everything." He didn't know how she would react considering they hadn't known each other that long. But for some reason Clark really wanted to get to know Halley. He felt like she was a mystery, just like him. And that made him feel comfortable around her.

Halley smiled up at Clark and nodded her head. "That sounds great. Honestly, I haven't eaten a home-cooked meal since I came to Smallville so it will be a good change," she said.

He smiled back at her. "Great," he paused. "Do you want me to drive you there or do you want to just follow me?" he asked.

Halley hesitated while she thought the question over. "I'll just follow you because I have my car here anyways," she said with a shrug. It had startled her for a minute that it was already close to dinner time around here. She didn't realize that she had been researching for that long earlier. But she realized that she was hungry so it was good timing she supposed.

"Okay, sounds good." He took one last sip of his hot chocolate and got up from his chair. "I must warn you, I live in the boonies," he laughed.

Halley chuckled and got up from where she had been sitting. "Alright," she said.

She walked out to where she had parked and got into her car. She waited for Clark to pull out so that she could start to follow him. She reached over and turned on her radio so that she could listen to some good music while she drove over to Clark's house. The latest song from Good Charlotte came on and she started to tap her fingers against the steering wheel to the beat.

After fifteen minutes of driving Clark pulled onto a dirt driveway. Halley slowed down as she hit the bumps of the driveway. She parked her car and got out.

"Wow," Halley said with a laugh. "You really weren't kidding." She chuckled again and looked over the Kent Farm. It was nice, but still a farm and even she wasn't used to that yet.

He laughed. "I wouldn't lie about that," he said. Clark gestured Halley to the front door. As they walked in the aroma of apple pies filled the air. "Mom, we have company," Clark yelled. All of a sudden short women walked out of what must be the kitchen.

"Hi, there I'm Mrs. Kent," she said with a smile.

Halley smiled back at Clark's mom. "Nice to meet you. I'm Halley," she said.

"I hope you like chicken and apple pie," she said as she walked into the kitchen after waving for Clark and Halley to follow her.

She smiled and followed Clark's mom into the kitchen. "I love chicken and apple pie," she said with a smile to be polite.

Mrs. Kent smiled back and looked over at Clark. "Why don't you go out back and see if you're father needs any help?" she suggested.

Clark nodded his head. "I'll be right back," he said to Halley and she nodded her head.

"Do you need any help?" Halley offered.

Mrs. Kent smiled again. She seemed like a person who would smile a lot. Halley wondered if she would ever get annoyed with it but she decided to think against it. "Thanks Halley but all I have to do is set the table," she said.

Halley nodded her head. "I can do that," she said. Before Mrs. Kent could insist otherwise Halley found herself the plates and silverware that Mrs. Kent had already set out and she grabbed them. She walked over to the table and started to put them in their proper places. "Thanks again for having me," she said while she set a fork down. "I haven't had a home-cooked meal since I got to Smallville so it's a nice change," she said, repeating her sentence that she had said earlier to Clark.

"Anytime Halley," Mrs. Kent said. "We love having company and especially Clark's friends," she explained.

She smiled at Mrs. Kent and walked back into the kitchen after finishing up.

"Would you mind going out back and getting Clark and Mr. Kent?" Mrs. Kent asked with a warm smile. "Dinner's ready and if we don't get them now then we'll never get them in."

Halley chuckled and nodded her head. "Sure," she said.

She walked outside and down the steps. She walked outback. She saw Mr. Kent lifting a pile of hay with two hands. It looked heavy and Halley thought nothing of it. Then she saw Clark pick up two piles of hay only using one hand for each. She cocked her head to the side and wondered how that could be possible. She wasn't an expert but she thought that those piles of hay weighted a lot more than how Clark made them look. She knew Clark looked strong but not that strong. She sighed and decided to bring up the subject later with someone like Chloe. She would know something like this, right?

"Clark!" Halley yelled after putting on a face that said she didn't know anything. "It's time for dinner. Tell you dad too," she said.

Clark smiled at Halley and she walked back into the house.

Her life in Smallville was about to get a little more…interesting.


	5. Survive

**A:N//** Once again, sorry for the wait. I don't really think that many people even read this so it's not like I'm disappointing too many people. Anywho, here's the next installment.

Dinner at the Clark's had been a little bit awkward at first, seeing that Halley barely knew Clark or his parents for that matter. But she was an easy person to get to know when she let her guard down. And she had finally let it down the previous night in front of Clark and his parents. They had talked about some normal stuff like schools, jobs, what Clark and Halley had done earlier that day. They had even asked about Halley's old life but she hadn't flinched like she normally would have. She merely just said that she missed home and that she was in Smallville to find a better life. Luckily the Kent's weren't as pushy as Chloe was otherwise Halley wasn't sure if she would have been able to keep up the act. But in some ways it hadn't been an act. For once since Halley had come to Smallville, she didn't feel like curling up in a corner when someone mentioned her old life.

For once, Halley's mind was not wondering into feeling sorry for herself. She was sitting on her couch, curled up with a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate while watching one of her favorite movies. The background music was alluring and she couldn't help but to lean forward from her spot on the couch. Her two hands huddled around the warm mug of chocolaty liquid. She brought it to her lips slowly, making sure not to spill any of it.

The sequence in the movie was calm, not scary at all. So Halley felt confident enough to let the warm liquid into her mouth without spilling it. She smiled as it soothed her throat.

The ringing sound of a doorbell filled her house and she sighed. Halley set down her cup on her table in front of her and got up reluctantly. "I'm coming," she mumbled to herself. She wasn't going to be very happy if the person ringing her doorbell at nearly ten in the morning was someone she didn't want to see. Halley walked over to the door and opened it slowly, leaning against the door-frame.

"Oh," she said and her face fell. "Hey Chloe," she greeted lamely. She wasn't going to hide the fact that she wasn't really in the mood for any guests.

Chloe smiled. "Hey Halley," she said. "I heard you had dinner last night with the Kents," she said and invited herself inside.

Halley's eyebrows rose slightly and she turned her head to look at Chloe. "Uh huh," she said, her tone still questioned what Chloe was doing there in the first place. She shut the door and leaned against it and folded her arms over her chest. "Don't mind me Chloe, but what are you doing here this early?" she asked.

Chloe smiled and shook her head like she couldn't believe she had forgotten that small detail. "Yeah, sorry about that. But I was doing some research last night and I found out that a whole bunch of people ended up getting hurt where you used to live," she explained a little quickly. "I was wondering if you knew anything about that?" she asked and raised her eyebrows.

Halley tried to stop her mouth from dropping open completely. "I...," she began but could not find the right words. How on earth had Chloe found out which town she had lived in? She had not mentioned the town. All she had said was that she had lived in Arkansas and that had been it. She was puzzled, upset and a little scared. What if it all came crashing down on her and she had not been able to escape her old life like she had wanted to all along. "Listen Chloe," she began. "I don't know if you've ever gone through something so terrible that all you wanted to do was get away from it and forget all about it but that's what happened with me," Halley blurted out.

Chloe stood there, awestruck. She couldn't believe what Halley was saying. It had occurred to her that something had really been there all along but she didn't think that she would be able to get it out of Halley right then and there. "I didn't know," she said with disbelief.

Halley chuckled with sarcasm and shrugged her shoulders. "That was kind of the whole point."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe asked, trying to be a friend.

She sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "Apparently running from it isn't really working so if I don't talk to someone about it I feel like I'm going to explode," Halley said in a frustrated sigh. "Let's sit down," she said and motioned towards the evacuated couch.

Chloe nodded her head and sat down on the couch first, since she was the closest. She paused the movie that had still been playing. "So what happened?" she asked.

Halley sat down and sighed. This was going to take a lot out of her to explain everything but she knew that she had to do it. She had to tell someone. "Okay well it was about a month or so ago when my friends and I found this game online and basically we gave it our phone numbers and it would call us to do these weird things. But the things that it wanted us to do weren't stupid dares, they were dangerous ones, and usually people got hurt. Somehow I was the only one who didn't get a phone-call. At first I was a little worried that I wasn't getting any calls but eventually I told myself that it was a good thing." Halley hesitated for a minute, taking a big breath. "Then one of our friends ended up dying. It appeared like he had been murdered only, it had been himself who had done the doing. We were appalled and didn't know what to do. We started to ignore the calls but it seemed like that was only making things worse. Things started going down-hill and someone else died. Then there were these two guys who came into town," Halley explained and took another breath. This was going to be the hard part. "Their names were Sam and Dean Winchester. Apparently they were in town about what was going on. They were these hunter things of like, supernatural stuff or whatever. But they wanted to help stop all of this from happening." She was choking up. She ran a hand through her hair roughly and shook her head. "Okay well long story short, I fell for Dean and things ended badly. Well, they didn't really end at all. All of my friends were either dead or hurt very badly in the hospital. I was the only one who survived it all. Dean and Sam left and I know I'm not ever going to see them again. It kills me because I really did like Dean, even if I wouldn't have admitted it then. It just makes me wish that I could have said something. You know?" she shrugged and looked at Chloe.

Chloe's face wasn't what Halley had been expecting for it to look like. It was calm, yet surprised. It was like Chloe had been expecting something along those lines. "That's…insane," she said for lack of a better word.

She breathed out heavily. "Yeah," she said and a small smile rose on her lips. "But now you know why I was so bitchy about you pushing me with all those questions the other day," Halley said, trying to look at the good thing.

Chloe laughed and nodded her head. "That's true. But I didn't really notice it that much. I'm a natural reporter so I'm used to people being hostile towards me. It doesn't bother me." She shrugged and looked at Halley. "So, does Clark know?"

Halley raised her eyebrows and shook her head quickly. "No way," she said. "I don't think Clark could handle something that complex. Not to mention the fact that I'm a girl so it might be a little awkward," she explained and chuckled lightly.

"Well I think he might understand more than you think," Chloe pointed out.

Halley laughed and rested an arm over the back of the couch. "Oh really? And how is that?" she asked.

"Well Clark's just different from most of us. He's been through a lot over his entire life so you've just got to give the guy some credit," she explained.

Halley decided that she had been through enough so far for it only being a little after ten in the morning. "Alright. Enough said," she said and put up her hands in defeat.

"Well I've got to go meet Clark for lunch," Chloe said. "Do you want to come?"

Halley shook her head. "No thanks. I think that I'm going to take a shower and just hang out for the day. I'm still pretty tired from getting used to the house so I need to catch up on my sleep," she explained.

Chloe nodded her head and got up to leave. "Alright. Well then I guess I'll talk to you later," she said.

"Sounds good to me," Halley said and nodded her head. She watched as Chloe left. She felt so much better and somewhat more complete.

_**I dont wanna talk about it  
It makes me wanna cry  
Every time I pour out my emotions  
I feel emptier inside  
I don't know how to play it like  
I'm not in love with you,  
But I'll try  
Even though I do...still**_

Miss you  
Just like the air that I breathe  
I need you  
With me  
I'm not gonna lie  
I cant imagine my life  
With out you but I  
Suppose I will survive...

I'm not gonna play myself  
Every time my cell rings  
Checkin for your name  
I promise that I'll never tell  
You how I feel  
And I know that you dont feel the same  
Did you think that you could hurt me so  
I just gotta let you go  
Everytime I find myself alone

Dont try to explain  
Why your love's changed  
Boy you really broke my heart this time  
I wont let it take away my pride  
or Who I have inside  
Boy I'm so torn between every thing  
how could I feel nothing  
I woulda done anything  
If it would mean  
I could make you love me  
You're the one I need  
But you still believe  
We can never be...

And I miss you  
More than the air that I breathe  
I need you  
With me  
I'm not gonna lie  
And I can't imagine myself  
With out you but I  
suppose I will survive

I'll be fine, dont worry about me  
I'll be okay...

A:N// I know it was short but a lot happened. Whatever dudes._  
_


	6. Dude, that's his car

A lot had happened over the past few days. Halley had talked to Chloe about a few more things and she had also thought a lot about why she thought there was something extraordinary about Clark Kent.

But today, she was going to talk to Clark. She knew that if she didn't bring it up that it would just annoy her to the brink of insanity.

Halley walked over to the Kent farm to look for Clark. He was outside doing some work and he was alone. She didn't know where his parents might be but she didn't really care. She knew that she was persuasive enough to pull Clark away from his chores for a talk.

Clark looked up and saw Halley walking towards him. A smile lit up his face and he set the stack of hay back on the ground. "Hey Halley," he greeted.

She smiled and stuck her hands into her jean pockets. "Hey," she said. "Have time for a quick walk?" she asked.

Clark smiled and nodded his head. "Sure," he said.

He walked over to her and the two started to walk out towards the big field near Clark's house.

"Chloe told me what you told her," Clark confessed rather bluntly.

Halley blinked. She hadn't exactly been expecting that. But then again, she doubted that Clark was going to expect what she was about to say. "It's alright," she said to make Clark ease how tense he was. "If I ask you something, then will you answer me honestly?" Halley asked. She bit her lip while she waited for Clark to say something.

He hesitated, but eventually nodded his head.

"You see," Halley began. "Since I've moved here there's something about you that I haven't been able to figure out. I feel like you've got this huge secret and it's bothering me," she confessed. "And that night that I came to your house for dinner I saw you lift a lot more than a normal person probably could." She looked over at Clark and tried to read his facial expression.

Clark sighed. "Did you talk to Chloe about this?" he asked. Chloe had warned him that Halley had been onto something.

"Yeah but she said that I was being delusional," she said and chuckled.

Clark laughed and nodded his head. "It's…complicated," he said. "I'll give you the short story by saying that you are right. I'm not like everybody else," Clark confessed. "I'm faster and stronger than everybody else. I can see through things and there's a lot of other stuff." He looked at Halley. "You can't tell anyone what I just told you."

Halley nodded her head. "I promise," she said. "That's amazing," she said. "Remember that day when I fixed Lex's computer within only a few minutes?" Halley asked.

Clark nodded his head.

"Well every since I can remember, I've been really good with computers. I mean, I've never taken a class or anything like that. It's like, when I'm using one when I think about what I want it to do, it just happens," she explained. "It's weird but I just thought that since you shared your secret with me that I'd share mine with you," she said.

Clark smiled. "Thanks Halley," he said.

"So do you still have a bunch of chores left or are you allowed to go get some lunch with me at the Talon?" Halley asked with a grin.

"I think that I can do that," he said.

They turned around and walked back to Halley's car.

"So what's up with you and Lana?" Halley asked as they drove to the Talon.

Clark tried to hide his smile. "What do you mean?"

"Come on," she began. "I'm not stupid. I've seen the way you look at her." She paused and looked over at Clark. "And the way she looks at you," she mumbled under her breath with a smirk.

Clark laughed. "I don't know. Our relationship has always been complicated," he said. "She said that she feels like I'm always hiding something from her."

Halley chuckled. "But you are," she pointed out.

"I know but I don't think that I'm ready to tell Lana," he said. "I don't know how she would take it."

"And yet you had such an easy time confessing your deepest secret to me?" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

He shrugged. "I feel like I can trust you and that you're not the type of person who would judge me," he said.

"Oh," she said. Halley pulled into the parking lot around the corner from the Talon. She walked into the café with Clark and saw Chloe in there.

"Hey Halley. Hey Clark," Chloe greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Chloe," Halley said with a smile.

"Okay so now that you know everything," Chloe began with a smile. "There's this new thing going on," she said. She looked around then motioned for Clark and Halley to follow her to a more secluded part of the Talon. She sat down and opened up her laptop. "Lately in town there have been a lot of weird things going on. Last night a local guy broke into a bank in the next town over," she said and looked at Halley and Clark. "While he was also working at his convenience store at the same time. It's all on security tapes," she said.

"That doesn't make any sense," Clark said while he ran a hand through his hair.

"Have you found any explanations?" Halley asked Chloe.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Only one thing," she said and looked from Clark to Halley.

"Shapshifter?" Halley asked.

Chloe looked surprised. "Yeah," she said. "How did you know?"

Halley shrugged. "I guess that after I left Arkansas, I needed something to get my mind off of things so I just did lots of research on folklore and things like that," she said.

Chloe nodded her head. "Well then maybe you'll be of some use to us," she joked with a laugh.

Halley laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe," she said.

Lois stormed in and looked pretty pissed off.

Chloe chuckled. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Some idiot parked his car two inches away from mine and now I can't get out of my spot without hitting his car," she complained.

Halley and Clark laughed.

"Come on," she ushered. "I'll show you."

The three of them got up from where they had been sitting and they followed Lois out of the Talon. They walked into the parking lot where Lois showed them her car.

"See?" she scoffed.

"Oh my god," Halley said and her mouth dropped open.

"I know," Lois agreed and folded her arms over her chest.

"No," she said and shook her head. "I know whose car that is."

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Whose is it?' she asked.

"Deans."


	7. The Take Over, The Break's Over

Chloe's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?" she asked.

Halley's eyes were wide and she only nodded her head.

"Dean?" Lois asked. "Who is that?"

Chloe and Clark exchanged a glance then looked at Lois. "Just somebody that Halley knows," Clark explained.

Lois was too angry to pursue the topic any further. "Well whoever he is I'm about ten seconds from hitting his car," she said.

"I wouldn't do that," Halley said, regaining her voice.

"Why not?" Lois asked.

"Because he would kill you," she said bluntly but her gaze was still fixed on the car that was haunting her vision.

Lois scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I could take him," she said.

"Alright well I'm getting out of here before he comes back because I really don't think I could handle talking to him," Halley said in a hushed tone to Chloe whom nodded her head.

"I'll go with you," she said.

"Well good luck with your car problem," Clark said with a hopefully smile as he turned his back to follow Chloe and Halley back into the Talon.

Lois rolled her eyes and looked back at her car.

"Why are they here?" Chloe asked.

Halley shrugged. "No idea," she said. Then she snapped her fingers quickly. "Actually, I have an idea. They are probably here because of that whole shape-shifter problem," Halley said. "They hunt things like that."

"Hunt?" Clark asked.

"Yeah," Halley said with a nod. "Things that are supernatural and hurt people. You know, supernatural hunters," she said and tried to make it sound as normal as possible, which was quite a hard task.

The trio walked into the Talon, but Halley froze. Sam was sitting at a table with his back faced to the door.

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"That's Sam," she said and pointed to the back of one of the Winchester brothers.

"Is Dean here?" Chloe asked.

She looked around and shook her head. "No," she said. "I don't know where he is," Halley confessed.

This was sort of freaking her out. She didn't know what to do. Over the past few weeks she had grown more secure about the whole situation but she hadn't exactly been expecting them to show up. But when she thought about what the town was like, she figured it was only a matter of time.

"What are you going to do?" Chloe asked with raised eyebrows while she looked at Halley.

Halley took in a deep breath. "I'm going to go talk to Sam," she said. "You guys can go back to the table that we were at earlier. I don't think Dean is here," she said. "Otherwise we would definitely be able to smell onions." She remembered how much Dean liked onions on everything he ate.

Chloe and Clark exchanged funny looks but nodded their heads and sat over at the table they had only abandoned moments ago.

Halley walked over to the table where Sam was sitting. She could see over his shoulder that he already had his food and luckily there was only one plate. Lucky for Halley, she knew that confirmed the fact that Dean wasn't with him. But she did wonder where he was.

She took in a deep breath before saying anything. "Sam?" she asked.

Sam turned around and his eyes got wide. "Halley?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," she said bluntly.

He didn't say anything. "Uhm…sit down," he said and motioned to the chair in front of him.

She nodded and walked around the table and sat down across from him. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"We're working a job," he said. "We just got here this morning."

Halley nodded and looked down at her hands then back up at Sam. "Where's Dean?" she asked.

"He's getting the motel room for us and trying to find some more information," he explained.

"I see," Halley said.

There was a small silence between the two. They both knew that the situation they were in was sort of awkward to say at the least. But they also both knew that there was something even more awkward ahead of them.

"He's not doing so great," Sam said finally.

Halley looked up. "What are you talking about?" But she knew what he was talking about.

"It's weird," he began. "He's somewhat still the same but at the same time he isn't." Sam was having a hard time trying to find the words.

"That makes sense," she said with dry sarcasm.

"You need to talk to him," Sam tried.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Halley said with an unsure tone.

Sam sighed. "I think that it could help."

"Help what?" she asked. "It would only make things worse."

"I think you are wrong. You don't know Dean like I do. I know he hates talking about things but maybe just seeing that you are alright might do him some good," Sam explained. "I think he feels like he abandoned you."

Halley paused. What was she supposed to say? She didn't honestly think that Dean had abandoned her. They had never even been together. "I don't get why he's all upset over it," she stated. "I mean, we never were even together."

Another sigh escaped Sam's lips. He knew that Dean was coming to meet him at the café in a few minutes, but he wasn't sure if he should tell Halley about it or not. He wanted them to talk.

"Alright," Halley said with a sigh. "I guess I'll let you finish eating. I've got to get back to my friends anyways," she said and looked back over at Chloe and Clark. "Call me sometime if you want," she said. "Just don't tell Dean that I'm here...yet. Okay?" she asked, hoping Sam would oblige with her wishes.

"Uh, yeah I can do that," Sam assured her. Halley turned and walked back to Chloe and Clark, and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"So what did you two talk about?" Chloe asked, very interested in the whole situation.

"We just talked about why they were here and stuff like that," she said with a sigh. "And Dean. Sam told me that he's been really weird lately. He wants me to talk to him but I don't want to. I just don't think that it would be a very good idea. Besides, it's not like Dean and I were together or anything like that," Halley pointed out.

Suddenly, the little bell by the door pealed loudly as Dean entered the cafe. Halley's eyes looked up and she let her mouth fall open. Within a few seconds she was getting herself back together and she pretended not to see him. Dean apparently did not notice her. He walked right over to his brother's table and sat down.

"So what did you find?" Sam asked. He was a little worried about what was going to happen. He hadn't exactly expected Halley to just stay in the place where he had been. He had been expecting to leave the Talon.

Dean shrugged. "Not much. Just who the guy was. I went to the store that he was working at and I got the surveillance tapes from there," he explained. "And I was thinking that tonight we could head down to the bank and get those tapes."

Sam looked down at his plate and laced and unlaced his hands. His eyes darted around the room.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Dean inquired. "You look a little shifty."

"Yeah I'm fine," Sam tried to assure his brother. But even Sam knew that no matter what type of state Dean was in, he could always manage to see through his bullshit.

"Bullshit," Dean called Sam's bluff. "Care to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

Sam looked down again, and then looked up. But his eyes weren't on Dean's; they were pointed toward something behind Dean's shoulder. Dean turned and saw a very familiar person sitting with a couple of very unfamiliar people, and his heart sank like a stone in his stomach.

Dean turned back around and stared into the empty space in front of his face. He couldn't believe that Halley Jones was sitting in the same room with him and Sam hadn't told him earlier. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Dean asked. He had practically been sitting there for ten minutes without Sam saying anything.

Sam shrugged and looked up at Dean sheepishly.

"Fuck, I don't believe this shit," Dean leaned back hard in his chair and put his face in his hands. He turned to look at Halley again, who had not yet noticed him, and then turned to glare at his brother.

"Why is she even here?" Dean demanded.

"Um, she lives here..." Sam told him.

Dean's face was a mixture of astoundment and astonishment. "You talked to her?!" he demanded in as menacing a whisper as he could muster.

Sam put his hands up in defense. "Hey don't yell at me," he said. "She came over here to talk to me first."

Dean bit his lip to keep under control. "Did she say anything about me?" he asked pointedly.

"She asked where you were and why we were here," he confessed.

"And what did you say?" Dean asked.

"I told her the truth. I just said that you were out getting information for the job that we were working on which is the reason we are here," Sam explained.

Dean looked up at Sam with resignation. He sighed. "Am I supposed to go talk to her, or what?" he asked his bewildered brother.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do," he said. "But I didn't even tell her that you were meeting me here."

"Can we please leave, then?" Dean was practically begging, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

Sam raised an eyebrow. He had the upper hand this time. "No," he said with this new found power he had over his brother. "You are gonna go over there and work this out. You haven't been like yourself, bro. It's freakin' me out. So go work things out. I want to finish my food."

Dean glared at his brother and scowled. He knew when Sam expected to get his way and Dean had no intention of giving in. "I'll meet you in the car," he snapped and got up to leave. But a waitress who was carrying four plates of food was turning around and crashed into Dean, making a huge scene.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled, and the poor waitress was already on the floor, apologizing profusely. _'She thinks I'm mad because I got shit all over me,'_ he thought. He bent down and helped her clean up the mess, and told her it wasn't her fault, which seemed to calm her down a bit. He knew Halley must be watching, so it couldn't hurt to at least look good. He felt bad for the waitress anyways.

Halley's head snapped up, along with Clark and Chloe's when she heard the loud commotion. She saw Dean and looked over at Sam who was giving her an apologetic look. She shot him a look. He could have at least told her that he was going to be meeting him there. But Sam had wanted them to talk it out in the first place. She was pretty stupid to think that Sam would have told her Dean was coming.

She got up with a bunch of napkins from her table, and walked over to where Dean and the waitress were kneeling on the ground, cleaning up spilled food. She began to help them.

Dean looked up when he saw another pair of hands helping to clean up the mess. He looked at Halley who was more concentrated on cleaning up the mess than acknowledging that he was even there. He felt weird around her and he didn't know why.

He looked down again and tried to focus.

"Hey," Halley said.

Dean's head shot up at this unexpected remark. "Hey," he replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

The mess was cleaned up, which left no excuse for the two to stay there and talk to one another. They both stood up and looked at one another.

Halley was unsure of what to say. "How have you been?" she asked.

Dean decided to be straightforward. "I think you know how I have been," he told her bluntly. "You did talk to my brother, didn't you?" he accused her.

Halley shrugged and nodded. "Yeah," she confirmed. "I just don't get why you're so upset about it," she said.

"Typical. I guess you never really got it, did you?" Dean broke the plate he was holding with his hands, and threw it aside disgustedly. "No one has ever seen that part of me, not even my own brother. Then you come along, and then you just leave like nothing ever happened, like none of it even mattered." He was shouting now. "You know, I don't even know why I bother! I shouldn't have to explain myself to you! God, you sure as hell didn't." He stood up. "I don't want you talking to my brother anymore," he told her coldly. And with that, he stormed out, the little bell on the door ringing for all it was worth as the door slammed behind him.

Halley let her mouth hang open. She felt like she had been slapped in the face, ran over be a thirteen wheeled truck and kicked in the stomach numerous times.

Sam sat in his seat for a minute then got up and walked over to Halley. "I'll talk to him," he said and left after Dean. "I'll call you tonight," he said before he walked out the door.

But all Halley could do was stand there. She just didn't know what to do.

She sunk to the ground on her knees like there was a lead anvil being pressed on the top of her head, forcing her whole being to the floor. She didn't care who stared.

Chloe and Clark got up and came over sit on the floor with her. They didn't talk; they knew it didn't mean anything. They just sat, and let Halley feel a wave of emotions that she never would have been able to stop anyways, no matter how hard she tried.

"Come on," Chloe said. "We'll take you home."

Halley was relieved to have friends to take her home. If she didn't have friends who would do something like that then she could have been sure to have stayed there all night until someone literally picked her off the ground and threw her outside.


	8. Outta My Way

Dean was driving recklessly. Sam was bracing himself for impact when they crashed, as he was sure they inevitably would.

"Dude, slow down, you're gonna kill us!"

Dean looked at his brother's face, which was as white as a sheet. He rolled his eyes and slowed the car's acceleration.

"Look man, I know you're pissed, but can't you let your anger out in a way that doesn't endanger both our lives?" Sam said ironically, considering their job put their lives on the line every day.

Dean scoffed and shook his head. "Not really," he said bluntly. He didn't care about what Sam was saying. Sam was just too concerned with Dean's feelings. Well, Dean thought that was a bunch of bullshit. "Do you even know what she said to me?" he grunted.

As Sam's heart rate returned to normal, he found himself ready to deal with his difficult brother. "Well, I definitely heard you, along with pretty much everyone else in the world," he replied sarcastically.

Dean made a sarcastic face and then made it return to his brooding face. "Whatever. I'm done with this," he said.

"Oh come on, your acting like a chick," Sam told him. "Just get over yourself. You do realize you didn't even let her explain herself, don't you?"

"What is there to explain?" he scoffed. He couldn't imagine there being a very good story to the way Halley had reacted to him being in Smallville.

"How should I know? But there is always something. People have reasons for their actions, not everything is on a whim like it is with you," Sam responded. "Just suck it up and talk to her. I'm tired of putting up with all of your dramatic girl bullshit."

Dean kept the scowl on his face. "Did you seriously just call me a chick?"

"No. I'm saying that all of the crap Im putting up with from you is revolving around some girl. It's making me crazy, and correct me if Im wrong, but its making you crazy too," Sam leaned back.

Dean shook his head. "Just drop it," he snapped. He took a sharp turn that went to the bank.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, annoyed by how his brother wasn't listening to him about the whole Halley situation.

"Going to the bank so we can get those security tapes," Dean said in an obvious tone.

"Oh well maybe I forgot about that," Sam said, mocking his brother's voice.

Dean glared at him. He pulled into the bank's parking lot at what felt to Sam like 80 miles an hour, and made a U-ie into a handicapped parking spot.

"We aren't allowed to park here man, we'll get towed," Sam pointed out.

"Well, how about I'll break both your legs and leave you in the car?" Dean suggested. He got out, slamming the car door behind him, and walked briskly up the front steps of the bank.

Halley and Chloe walked past the security guards with the fake badges that Halley had made on the computer.

"I can't believe these worked," Chloe said with a grin.

"Me either," Halley agreed calmly. She had been talked into getting the security tapes from the bank by Chloe after the whole Dean incident. She had insisted on finding something to do to get it off her mind. And Chloe had been right because Halley was more concerned with not getting caught.

The girls walked into a room and Chloe locked the door behind them.

"It's in here somewhere," she said. She looked around and there were lots of machines in the room and monitors where they could see what was happening in every part of the bank.

"It's in there," Halley said as she stared at a huge vault with a computer on the outside.

"Can you get in?" she asked.

Halley shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'll try." She walked over to the vault and placed her hand over the computer. She wasn't sure how it all worked so she tried to think hard about opening it.

The door handle shook a little. Chloe's head snapped in that direction.

"Hurry up," Chloe said in a nervous voice.

Halley's mind raced with codes and numbers that were going to be used to open up the vault.

The handle shook more and Chloe could tell that by now somebody was picking the lock. She just hoped that Halley was hurrying up.

A satisfying beep came from the vault and Halley snapped out of her daze. "Got it," she said with a smile. She opened up the vault and stuck her hand in to get the tape.

"Uhm…Halley?" Chloe asked.

Halley's eyes were still fixed on the tape that was in her hands. "Yeah?" she asked.

"We've got company," Chloe said.

Halley looked up and saw Sam and Dean standing in the door-way. She almost dropped the tape but re-caught it just in time.

She cleared her throat. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

Sam looked confused while Dean's expression remained unreadable. Halley hated when he did that.

"What's that?" Sam asked, nodding towards the tape in her hand.

"Nothing," she said and held the tape by her side.

"No. It's the tape," Dean said extending his hand, "Hand it over Halley."

Halley frowned. She could tell that Dean was all business and was probably using the anger he had used on her earlier. "No," she said quickly.

"Halley, cut the crap and stop messing with things that you don't understand!" Dean said getting impatient.

She scoffed and shook her head. "Or how about I just smash the tape right here and now?" she suggest with raised eyebrows. "I'm sure they have it on their computers so I can get to it just fine. But you can't." She was challenging him.

"Halley, please," Sam said carefully eyeing the tape, "We are just trying to help. Please," He said begging her "Just hand over the tape."

Halley stood, caught in the conflict. She desperately wanted to keep the tape for herself and Chloe, and to show Dean that she could be strong. But poor Sam. He was caught in the situation too, and it was all Halley's fault.

Dean stood watching her consider. She extended the hand with the tape in it towards his hand, and he made a move to grab it. All of a sudden, Halley's wrist flicked to the left and the tape landed in Chloe's hand, who immediately fled the room.

Halley smirked and watched Chloe run for it. She knew that she had just screwed Sam over. But in some ways, she really hadn't. It's not like she had promised to give him the tape or anything like that. Besides, if the Winchesters were so damn good then they could do whatever they needed to do without the tape.

Dean looked over his shoulder at the fleeing figure that was Chloe. He slowly turned his head back until he was facing Halley square in the eye.

Halley rolled her eyes. She stood defiantly as always, immune to his tactics.

"Did you really think that I would give you that tape?" Halley asked and raised an eyebrow. "Hell no. Especially not after you were an ass earlier," she explained.

"I had every right to be," Dean replied coldly. Sam rolled his eyes and put his face in his hands. All of Dean's bullshit with Halley was actually beginning to give him a headache.

"No you didn't," she snapped.

Dean looked down at the floor, irritated. This was going nowhere. "Look Halley, you don't know what you are doing, or what you are messing with. You just put you and your friends in danger by not giving us the tape."

Halley scoffed. "You don't know anything about my friends. But I can guarantee you that we'll be fine," she said. "I'm leaving," she said and pushed past Dean and Sam.

She turned to round the corner out the door when she felt someone's strong hand grip her shoulder like a vice. She turned. "Dean. Let. Me. Go." Four simple words, yet there was so much impact from hidden meanings.

Dean's eyes widened, and his hand involuntarily dropped limply by his side.

Halley ran from the room. Dean watched her go until he couldn't see her anymore.

Halley got into Chloe's car and stared in front of her. "Well that was interesting," she said.

Chloe nodded her head. "You can say that again."

They sped down the road. Halley found herself turning around, to look back at the bank. She regretted what she had done. Seeing Dean's blank face as she dismissed him practically made her die a little bit inside. She turned back to face the windshield, and then turned around again. Behind them was a 67' Chevy Impala. It was all too familiar. Instantly all feelings of remorse had left Halley's soul and she turned to face Chloe. "Drive faster. Those sons of bitches are on our tail." Chloe gunned it.

"Where should we head?" Chloe asked.

Halley frowned and thought for a minute. "No idea. But we can head to my house and try to loose them," she suggested.

"Yeah, but then they will know where you live," Chloe pointed out.

"Not if we loose them," she said.

"Touché," Chloe agreed.

Chloe turned a sharp corner. "We will go the long way," she winked. Halley smiled.

"Boys, brace yourselves for impact," she muttered under her breath.

"I hope you know where you're going," Halley said. "Because I have no idea how to get to my house from this way." She chuckled.

"Don't worry, I know where I am going," Chloe assured her. "We are going by the bridge; that really low one with the beach? That's where we swerve and lose them. Into the lake." Chloe grinned maliciously.

"I don't want to kill them!" Halley shrieked.

"Chill out, Halley. The beach, remember? With the mud? They will simply get stuck," remarked Chloe logically.

Halley sighed and shook her head. "Dean will flip if his car gets ruined," she said and chuckled the slightest bit.

"Well, we didn't 'intentionally' do anything, did we?" Chloe winked again.

"Yeah, we did," Halley said. She sighed and looked back around to see if Dean's car was still trailing them. It was, but it wasn't as close as it had been before. "Are we almost at the bridge?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just like a quarter of a mile up this lane," Chloe replied. She slowed the car. Halley could see the bridge coming up, and her heart jumped into her throat. She didn't want the boys to get hurt.

"Are you sure that they won't get hurt?" she asked. She always figured that people either got really hurt or died.

"Their car is gonna get stuck in a little mud. Unless they are fatally allergic to watery dirt, Im pretty sure they are gonna be fine," Chloe responded. Halley was still unsettled.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Fine," she agreed. Halley looked out the window and could see the faint light of Dean's Impala's headlights.

Suddenly, Chloe slammed on the brakes.

"What are you doing??" Halley cried. "They will catch up to us!!"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Uh, duh, Halley. That's the point. Then we speed up, they speed up, and we swerve the WOOOSHH. Into the sticky mud they go."

Halley chuckled and shook her head. "I know that Dean may seem stupid but Sam isn't. They're not going to fall for that," she said. She didn't feel that it was necessary to mention the fact that they figured out crimes on a daily basis, something that most people couldn't even do.

"Yeah well, if Im not mistaken, Dean is the one who is driving," Chloe said pointedly.

Halley slumped back in her seat in resignation. "But Sam's a quick thinker," she pointed out.

"Dean has quicker reflexes," Chloe argued. The bridge was almost upon them.

Halley hesitated and her mind raced. As much as she would like to get back at Dean, she didn't want his car to get ruined. She knew that it would kill him and he was already going through enough. "Don't," Halley shouted at the last minute.

"What?!?" Chloe was distracted and pulled a U-turn, swerving and broad-siding and all. The car spun, and Halley clutched to the seat, feeling sick. The Impala behind them went straight into the mud. Chloe slammed the accelerator.

Halley groaned and her hands clutched each side of her head. She shook her head and leaned forward. "I meant make sure they don't go into the mud," she mumbled. Halley looked back at the Impala but couldn't see much of else, it was pretty dark out.

She sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Just drop me off at home," she said. "We can go over all of this tomorrow."

Chloe steered toward Halley's street. "Sorry, that was a total accident," she explained sheepishly. "You caught me so off guard, and it freaked me out because I was focusing so hard. I knew you didn't want them to go in the mud; Im really sorry," Chloe kept apologizing.

Halley sighed. "It's alright," she said. She leaned against her door and her head rested against the window. "I'm sure he'll be pissed about it, but at least he'll be able to get his anger out on something." She figured she would rather have Dean not so mad at her the next time they came across one another.

Chloe nodded and kept driving. She turned into Halley's driveway and Halley smiled. "Thanks," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Alright," Chloe said with a smile.

Halley shut the door and went into her house. Over the past few weeks she had unpacked more and more each day. She had a total of two boxes left.

She was avoiding those two boxes. In them was basically everything that reminded her of Dean, whether it was CDs to clothes to totally random things that just made her think of him. She was exhausted. _Screw it_, she thought. _I will just unpack them tomorrow. Hopefully they won't haunt my dreams tonight._

Halley walked into her room and slipped out of her clothes that she had worn that day and into a pair of pink shorts and a baby-blue tank top. She threw her hair into a pile on her head and walked into the bathroom where she washed her face. She wondered if Dean and Sam had gotten the Impala out of the mud yet.

They hadn't.

"FUCK!" Dean was in a rage. "That bitch!!!!" Sam was pissed too, but he knew better than to pin everything on Halley. "She wasn't the one driving! It was the other girl!"

Dean wiped mud off of his hands onto his jeans. "Well, fuck her then," he replied.

Sam sighed and looked at the car. "We might have to call a tow truck," he said. He wondered what had happened in the car with Halley and her blonde friend. Had they been planning it?

"Nah, they will ask for licenses and crap. I can't deal with that right now. Let's just haul it out ourselves."

Sam was shocked. "Are you crazy?? Getting that car out on pure manpower? Do you know how long that's gonna take?!? If it hadn't been for you we wouldn't even be in this mess!"

Dean turned around and glared at Sam. "What the hell are you talking about? I was following them to get the tape," he said.

"Maybe if you hadn't delayed us by making a scene in the diner, we could have had the tape right now! Maybe if you just forgave her, we wouldn't be in this mud! MAYBE, if you hadn't scared her off, she wouldn't have come to Smallville in the first place and get affiliated with those people!! God!!" Same was raging. "I'm so sick of this!!"

Dean just stood by, watching him rant with a smirk on his face.

"You think this is funny?" Sam yelled at his still smirking brother. "Well, it would be to you," he began. "When you can't handle something you make a joke out of it or pretend that it isn't serious."

Dean's face fell. "You're asking to clean this up by yourself, bro," he threatened menacingly.

"No, Dean, YOU are gonna clean this up by yourself. Everything. And I think you know what Im talking about." And with that, Sam stalked off into the night.

An hour later Dean had somehow managed to get his beloved Impala out of the mud without the help of his brother. He got into the car, he was covered in mud but he was just thankful to have gotten it out. And now he could say that it had been without Sam's help. He drove around in it for a while and drove past a house with the lights on. He glanced into the window from his spot in his car and saw Halley walk past the window. He slowed down and stayed in the middle of the road.

Dean wondered if he should go inside and talk to her. He did feel bad for yelling at her earlier even though he would never admit it. Especially not to Halley. He parked his car in her driveway, making an effort to make sure she couldn't hear him.

He walked up to her door and hesitated, then knocked on it twice.

Halley sat down on the couch just as she heard the knocking. She groaned and got up, thinking it was going to be Chloe or Clark. She really didn't want to talk to them. "You guys I said I'd talk to you..." she trailed off as she opened the door and saw Dean standing there instead.

They stood there for a moment or two, just looking at each other.

"So, aren't you going to invite me in?" Dean inquired. "Its only common courtesy."

Halley stood her ground. "Well, Im not exactly a common girl am I?"

Dean could tell she wasn't budging unless he really wanted her to.

Dean sighed. "I just want to talk," he said.

Halley shrugged and gave up. "Fine," she agreed. She wasn't too interested in what Dean had to say, yet at the same time she was. She just didn't hope her night would end in more arguments.

She left the doorway and went into the living room. It wasn't exactly an invitation, but Dean took it as one anyways. He stepped into the foyer, shook the mud off his boots, and followed her into the living room.

Halley sat on the couch and folded her arms over her chest and pulled her legs up. "You said you wanted to talk, so talk," she commanded. She was basically telling him that she had no intention of him screwing with her head.

"Why did you come here?" He asked bluntly. Not how are you, how's your mom, nice car, nothing. Just a straight up question. That was so Dean.

Halley rolled her eyes. "You didn't honestly expect to stay in that town, did you?" she asked. She wasn't about to keep living in the town where some of her friends had been killed and some of her friends had almost been killed. It was too terrifying to think about.

"No, obviously not. But Smallville? Why did you come here?" Dean persisted.

Halley sighed. "I don't know," she said with a shrug. "It was just something random that I found. But the only reason I found it was because of the monster amount of stories that they had on the internet," she explained. "Why does it even matter?"

"I just think its weird how you and me ended up in the same town within a month of each other," Dean replied.

She shrugged. There wasn't much that she could say about it. "A few weeks after I moved here I figured that it was only a matter of time before you guys showed up. I had been in Smallville long enough to see that there was weird stuff going on and I knew that was your thing," she explained.

"Hah. Our thing, yeah, definitely," Dean chuckled.

Halley looked at him expectantly. "Was that all? Anything else you have to say to me?"

Dean hesitated. Of course there was more that he wanted to say to her. But it felt so wrong saying it now. He felt guilty for not having of told her before he had left back in Arkansas.

"Well...nothing, forget it," he brushed the feeling off.

"No, tell me," Halley pushed. She looked genuinely interested. Dean flashbacked to all of those times he had with her, before everything happened.

Dean fidgeted. Halley stared. Dean never fidgets. It was probably best to just sit tight and wait for him to speak, which he did, eventually. "I feel like, I told you things, things that were...I don't know, stuff I didn't even really tell my brother. And then you left, and you didn't tell me why, or anything. It was like none of it actually mattered to you, when everything matters to me." He had placed emphasis on the word 'everything' and stared in Halley eyes.

She was a little shocked. She remembered how open he could be, but not adjusted to how open he could be at being open. It was all too confusing.

"You left first," she mumbled.

"Yeah, but I left town. You left me." Dean was still making direct eye contact. Halley didn't know how he could do that. She felt as though she was melting under his gaze, but she couldn't look away. Not now.

"That doesn't make any sense," she said. "You left town first. I never left you, Dean."

"God, what's the point of even trying to explain this to you? You just don't understand. I have to go," He rose from his seat and started toward the door.

Halley stood up fast. "See?!" she yelled. "You're leaving. Again."

Dean paused, and turned back to look at her. "Guess it's just my job, huh? Places to go, people to save. Halley--" He cut himself off. "Bye." And he was out the door, in the car, driving away.

She fell down onto the couch and ran her hand over her face. This was making her so frustrated. She didn't understand why Dean had to be such an ass. He was a confusing ass. He was so hot and cold with her that it made it impossible to figure out what he wanted and what he was going to do.


End file.
